Planned Future
by CrimsonDomi
Summary: When the three Black sisters where children, they already had their futures planned out. It just didn't work like they thought it would...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I have no idea how it got into your head that I could. This disclaimer is meant for the whole story, I won't repeat it.**

* * *

Andie, Bella and Cissy were playing out their futures.

They'd planned them already: all of them would find wealthy, perfect pure-blood princes they were crazily in love with to marry, have lots of children, and then go visit each other very, very often.

They'd cajoled Father and Uncle into playing with them, Siri and Reg were still too small, and besides, they were younger than them, and that didn't make for good play-mates. Andie and Bella had given half a thought to excluding Cissy, but Cissy was still older than the two boys., and besides, she was heir sister, and they might not have convinced Father and Uncle without her. It was amazing, what a look from those eyes of hers could do.


	2. Adolescence

Bella was quite proud of herself.

Most boys were lying at her feet. Of course, Father would decide in the end which of her suitors would end up marrying her, but there was one person that had captured the attention.  
The Dark Lord. She wanted to serve him, so badly, with every fiber of her being. She wanted to be one of his confidantes. He'd been so powerful, so ruthless... He'd displayed a knowledge of the Dark Arts unlike anything she'd ever known.

If she could, she'd marry him in a heart beat.

* * *

Andie smiled to herself.

She was slowly but surely falling in love.

The object of her affection was standing right next to her. A fellow prefect, Muggleborn Ted Tonks.

Unfortunately Muggleborn.

Her smile vanished.

Her parents never would agree with him.

And he likely didn't like her anyway.

But still, a girl could dream, right?

* * *

Cissy was so much in love it hurt.

Of course, in first year, she hadn't been able to stand him, and later on, well, it had taken a while to change her opinion, but she'd manage to fall for a good match.

Unfortunately, she had no idea whether he liked her, too.

Of course, him having chased after her for the last two years might indicate that, but she wasn't quite sure, still.

If she was lucky, Lucius Malfoy would try to gain her hand from her parents.


	3. Weddings

Bella was desperately unhappy on her marriage day.

She'd only married this Rodolphus because, well, he was devoted to her, and, more importantly, her Lord had commanded it.

Still, she'd rather be somewhere else, instead of going along that aisle.

* * *

The only sour spot on Andie's wedding day was that it meant finalizing her break with her parents.

Still, it could have been much worse. She loved Ted, loved him dearly, and if it had cost her her parents, well, then it had. Some of her friends were there - those who still talked to her and supported her decision - and of course, Sirius had somehow managed to sneak in, she didn't know how the boy had done it, only that he had.

As she walked down the aisle, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Cissy couldn't imagine a better day.

She was to be married to Lucius today.

Of course, neither of her sisters would show up. Bella wouldn't, because she was on an "assignment" and Andie... well, it wouldn't do to think about Andie. Not today, of all days.

As she walked down the aisle, she kept her composure - barely. It wouldn't do to look like a moron on her wedding day, after all, no matter how happy she was!


	4. Offspring

The only day Bella cried when she was a grown-up was the day she found out she couldn't have children.

She might not have liked her marriage with Rodolphus, but she'd been willing to do what she had to and give birth, as her Lord commanded.

But she couldn't. She couldn't obey this command, no matter what she wanted.

If she had children, she would have had at least someone who was actually close to her, not just a moronic quasi-servant like Rodolphus.

She cried.

* * *

The happiest day of Dromeda's life was when her daughter was born.

She decided on the name - Nymphadora, in order to keep up with the family tradition. Even though she was disowned, she was still a Black, after all.

When she held her daughter, with Ted standing beside her proudly, she felt like she would burst from happiness.

* * *

Cissy had been worried she couldn't get any children, like Bella

Her relief when she was pregnant and gave birth to Draco was almost tangible. She hadn't wanted to disappoint her husband.

Still, as she held her child, she felt more than just relief, but gallons of pride and affection. This was her blood, her child, a scion of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Her little boy.

She felt in this moment that she would give anything, betray anyone, even Lucius, to protect him. Her child.


	5. December Night

Years later, all three Black sisters were staring at the sky, in one cold December night.

Bellatrix from the window of her cell in Azkaban, Andromeda from the window of the little house she and Ted lived in, and Narcissa from the window of the stately Malfoy Manor.

The thoughts of all three of them went around the same lines.

What had happened to the future they had planned? Neither of them could talk to the others, that part had utterly failed. Only Narcissa had found her perfect pureblood prince. And none of them had more than one child.

Still, none of them regretted a single thing they'd done.


End file.
